The Cullens Go To Dartmouth
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: Bella and the Cullens decide to attend a year at Dartmouth College. The summer/fall after Breaking Dawn.
1. The Cullens Are Going To Dartmouth!

"Renesmee, go to sleep now," I called to my daughter. "You can see Jacob tomorrow." She sighed, and I heard her small body turn over in bed; I knew that meant she was going to sleep.

I headed into Edward and my bedroom; my perfect husband was already there, sitting and waiting for me on our huge white bed. We used that bed every night, even though neither of us slept. I slid down next to him and he pulled me into his arms. I breathed in his sweet, delicious scent and thought about how to say what I wanted to.

Edward sensed there was something bothering me.

"What is it, Bella, love?" he asked quietly in his velvet voice.

"Well," I began, pulling away, and instead taking his smooth-as-satin, pale white hand in mine. "I was remembering back to when I was still human, and you said you wanted to go to Dartmouth."

"You still remember that?" he murmered, kissing my hair.

"Of course I do. I remember everything you've ever said to me." I told him. "Well, anyway," I was trying hard to focus, but Edward's kisses were distracting me. "I was thinking if you still wanted to, I was, you know, up for it."

He pulled away. "Would you be able to handle it? I know your self-control is extraordinary, Bella, but…"

"I can handle it, Edward. Besides, you'd be there to help me. You've done your part of our agreement; now I want to do mine."

Edward smiled. "Love, if you want to go to Dartmouth, we can go to Dartmouth."

I kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I know."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and we deepened our kiss. I unbuttoned his white shirt, and he unbuttoned my jeans, and we spent the night blissfully unaware of anything but the two of us.

***

"Are we going to tell everyone today?" I asked Edward as we changed.

"We probably should," He said. "And we'll have to tell Charlie, too."

"Oh, no," I groaned. "Can you even imagine how he'll take it?"

Edward laughed.

"How is this funny?" I asked, bewildered.

"Right now, he's wondering if you're going to college or not. He was going to ask you when you brought Nessie over later."

I frowned. "Her name is Renesmee, Edward. This is all Jacob's fault. He's the one who started the stupid name," I grumbled.

Edward laughed again. "Let's get Renesmee, and go back to the house. Alice has probably already seen what's going to happen, but I doubt she's told anyone else. She most likely knows we want to tell them ourselves."

We woke Renesmee and she changed into some jeans and a t-shirt (Alice was going to be furious), and then we ran over to the large white house, Renesmee on my back.

Jacob was already there, and he pulled Renesmee into his arms as soon as we walked through the door.

"Hey Nessie. How's it going?" he asked her.

She pressed her still-small hand to his cheek, and Edward chuckled beside me.

"She's showing him you making her go to bed early," he told me.

"Aw, Mom!" Jacob teased. "Going to bed? How could you?"

"Be careful with my niece, dog," Rosalie growled as we came in.

"Hi Bella. Hi Edward," Alice wasn't her normal bouncy self. As we walked into the kitchen, Edward whispered in my ear, "She saw." (Everyone probably still heard it.)

"Carlisle?" Edward called. Carlisle came down the stairs slowly (you could do everything slowly when you were immortal).

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," he assured me. "Edward, what did you need?"

"We have to talk to you. All of you," he added.

Three minutes later, all eyes were focused on Edward and I (if I could still blush, I would have).

"Bella and I have decided that we wish to attend college this fall. We'll be going to Dartmouth in two weeks."

"What about Nessie?" Jacob spoke first. "You can't take her with you. We're all going to miss her too much."

I narrowed my eyes.

"And you, of course, Bells," Jacob added hastily.

"Jasper and I aren't going to miss her at all," Alice said.

"What?" Rosalie gasped. "Alice, that's"-

"We're not going to miss them," Alice pressed on, interrupting Rosalie, "because Jasper and I are going to Dartmouth, too! I saw it earlier."

"Well," Rose said, "Emmett and I might as well come. We're in."

"Hey, hey, whoa, what about me?" Jacob asked. "You're going to leave me all alone?"

"Jake, you ran through Canada. I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to run up to New Hampshire once in a while to see the love of your life."

"I am going to miss Nessie," he said sadly.

"I was talking about me!" I said, acting upset.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence.

I burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding, Jake."

"So it's official!" Alice said happily, back to her usual bubbly, blithe self. "The Cullens are going to Dartmouth!"


	2. An Alpha Who Saved Your Ass

"Alice. No. Way. Absolutely Not." I stood blocking the door of Alice's Porsche, which she was currently trying to fill with an outrageous amount of luggage.

"But Bella," she whined. "We're going to need it."

"Why would you need"- I peeked under the lid of an especially large suitcase behind me. "-a fuchsia floor length prom dress?" I asked.

"Silly Bella, that's not for me. It's for you!"

"Alice, my wonderful sister, I just got out of high school. I don't plan on going back for a while."

Alice turned her lips down in a pout. "Please? Please Bella? You wouldn't want to ruin the college experience for me, would you?"

I stared once more at the look on my favorite sister's pale face, and then sighed. "Fine. You can bring the dress."

Alice jumped up and let out a shriek. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Bella! I promise you won't regret it."

"Sure, sure," I said, borrowing a line from-

"Jacob!" Renesmee cried out in her clear soprano voice. I whipped around to see my daughter leaning out of Rosalie's arms. Renesmee's cheeks were pink, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Nessie." Jacob bounded forward, practically snatching Renesmee out of Rosalie's arms.

Renesmee touched Jacob's neck, and he frowned.

"You're going…on a trip, Nessie."

She touched him again. "No. I…I can't come with you." Jacob's voice trembled. Jacob, the strong, sarcastic werewolf, my best friend, was about to start crying. I realized how hard this must be on him.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Jake. You can come visit," I reassured him.

Jake just buried his head into Renesmee's bronze ringlets and held her silently.

A pair of arms grabbed my waist. Even after being a vampire for a few months, I still couldn't believe the difference between Edward's skin when I was human and the way it felt now.

"Do you think Jake's gonna be okay?" I whispered to my husband.

"He'll be fine," Edward assured me. "Especially since…"

"Since what?" I asked, my insides freezing up as I thought of many things Edward could've done.

"Relax, Bella, love. I was going to say, since he's coming with us."

I gasped. "He is? But-but-but"-

"-you're adorable when you're flustered." Edward interrupted me.

For a few seconds, I half expected my heart to start pounding. Then I remembered that it never would.

"Does he know?" I asked. "Shouldn't we tell Jake?"

"Shouldn't we tell Jake what?" Jake asked, coming up next to us, still holding Renesmee.

"That you're coming to Dartmouth with us," Alice chirped.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "Thank you, dear sister of mine."

"Sorry, Edward, but I just saw that there's going to be a huge traffic jam on the way, and I kind of wanted to speed up this little love fest."

Edward groaned. "Fine, let's go."

"I get to come?" Jacob asked, like he could hardly believe it.

"Yes, dog, don't screw it up," Rosalie snapped.

"Rose," I warned. The last thing I needed was for Jacob and Rosalie to tear each other apart.

Emmett's voice boomed behind me. "Come on, guys, let's go to college. Party time!"

As it turns out, we did hit the major traffic jam Alice had seen, so by the time we got there, Renesmee was bored, and even Jacob was too. But he was a lot more vocal about it.

"Bella, are we there yet?" he whined.

"Jacob, please shut up. Honestly, I sometimes think Renesmee is more mature than you." I grumbled.

"Renesmee isn't the Alpha of a pack, an Alpha who saved your ass," Jacob reminded me.

"But Renesmee also isn't an Alpha who deserted her pack to come with her best friend to college," I countered.

"The pack's cool with it!" Jacob defended. "Seth and Leah are just gonna hang with Sam for a while until I get back."

"And how's that gonna work?" I snorted.

"Um, Bella, love, it's not," Edward cut in. His golden eyes were hard.

"See Jake?" I grinned.

"No, Bella, it's not going to work because"-Edward grimaced. "-they're here."


	3. The Fun Of A Furniture Store

I whipped my head around to glare at Jacob.

"They're coming here? Seth and Leah?" I asked, just to clarify it.

Jacob at this point looked like a small child who had just been caught stealing candy from a candy store. "Well, you see, Bells, I couldn't just leave them there. You know how much it hurts Leah to be around Sam, and she would never leave Seth, so…" his voice trailed off, and he glanced hopefully at me.

I narrowed my eyes, but deep inside, I felt a tremor of fear and anger. Among my blurry human memories was one that made me shiver, even though, as I was a vampire, I didn't get cold often. I could always remember Leah shrieking at me in the living room at the mansion, when I was still pregnant with Renesmee. I still couldn't stand her, though Jacob frequently tried to convince me that she was just a tortured soul.

Edward must have sensed my distress, because he pulled me into a hug, and I could tell he was glaring at Jacob, but I couldn't see, as my face was buried in his shirt. I breathed in his sweet scent, and it calmed me a bit.

There was a knocking at the window of the Volvo. It was Alice.

"Hurry up! We're going shopping!" she said impatiently.

"For what?" I asked, exasperated.

"Fine home furnishings!" she said, and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Her irritated impression stayed frozen on her face until Edward and I had brought Renesmee out of the car and were standing next to her. Then she squealed and gave a little hop.

"Great! Let's go! There's a mall nearby and-"

"How would you know?" I interrupted. "We just got here."

"I'm psychic, duh," she said, tapping her head with her pointer finger as if to remind me. Yeah, like I could forget. "Plus I looked it up online!" she said, pointing to the screen of her laptop that was on the hood of Jasper's car.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "Let's go."

The mall really was close. Only about ten minutes away from campus, I learned.

Once inside, Alice took charge.

"I made shopping lists for everyone!" As she spoke, she pulled five shopping lists from her purse.

"Alice, how much-"

"One for you and me, one for Edward and Bella, one for Rosalie and Emmett, and one for the wolves," she interrupted Jasper.

I groaned. This was so like Alice.

"We have five hours. GO." Alice said, ignoring me. She grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged her behind him, the five foot list trailing behind her like some type of messed up kite.

I took Edward's hand, transferring Renesmee to my other hip. "Let's go. Hopefully this won't take too long."

I was remembering faint human shopping trips with Alice, and was already foreseeing the sore feet and headache that would arrive later. But being immortal, it never happened.

That didn't make me like it any better, though. I still thought shopping was a huge drag, even with Edward. But he did make it a tiny bit better. Whenever we would stop to look at something, he would kiss my hair, touch my arm, just little things. But it was enough to make me yearn for more.

_All night, _I reminded myself silently. _We have all night to have glorious, wonderful…_

"…mind blowing sex," I finished.

Edward whipped around. "What?"

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, turning at least twelve different shades of red.

"Say what?" Edward smirked. 'That we have all night to have glorious, wonderful, mind blowing sex?"

I stared down at my feet. "Um, yes."

Edward glanced at one of the beds in the middle of the store. "You wanna have some fun?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you _serious?_" I gasped.

Edward shrugged. "I don't like shopping anymore than you do. What better way to get out of it-"

"-Than to get kicked out of the mall!" I finished, grinning at him. "You're a genius, my wonderful, brilliant husband."

"I know."

"Hang on, Edward, I have an idea." I listened to the sounds around me, trying to pick out Emmett and Rosalie's voices. I heard them down on the first floor (we were on the second), Emmett's big, booming laugh reaching my ears easily.

I kissed Edward, picked up Renesmee, and said, "Be right back." Then I flew down the stairs at top speed to where I knew Emmett and Rosalie were. It took all of half a minute.

"Emmett, Rose, I hate to ask this, but could you possibly keep an eye on Renesmee for a little while?"

Rosalie reached for my daughter. "Sure, Bella. Nessie can go shopping with Emmett and I. It's better she learn how early, anyway."

"Thank you Rose, I owe you!"

"Wait," she began, as I turned away.

"What?" "Are you trying to push your daughter off on me so you and Edward can go have glorious, wonderful, mind blowing sex in the furniture store upstairs?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, yes," I squeaked finally.

Rosalie shrugged. "Okay. But watch out for Alice, she'll try to stop you. Come on, Nessie," she said cheerfully as she walked away with her husband and niece.

I knew she was right about Alice, so I hurried up the stairs even faster than I had come down-elevators were too slow for me.

I met up with Edward exactly where I had left him. "Miss me?"

"Of course," he said, smiling my favorite smile.

"Let's go; Rosalie told me that Alice will be here in a few minutes," I warned him.

He didn't say anything; instead, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss as we fell onto one of the king sized beds behind us.

In one fluid motion, I undid all the buttons on his shirt and threw it on the floor, running my hands over the smooth, soft white planes of his chest. His arms locked around me like steel girders, and suddenly my want for him was intense, more intense than it had ever been. No, not a want, a _need._

"I love you," he breathed. Then he crushed his lips to mine again. I could feel the intense passion behind the kiss, and still wanted _more._

I pulled off his jeans, not bothering with the stupid button or zipper; I just ripped them.

Edward responded with the same fevered excitement, ripping off my own jeans, and then my t-shirt. I fit myself closer into him, molding into his perfect shape.

I could hear people starting to gather, but I ignored them. This was what I wanted, right?

"Mall security. Sir, ma'am, I need you to get off of the bed. It's a display."

We both ignored them as they threw repeated warnings in our direction. But there was one voice I heard that made me turn away from Edward and peer toward the store entrance in horror.

Alice stood there, her tiny features disorted with rage, Jasper behind her, holding many shopping bags.

"_BELLA! EDWARD! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? IN THE _MALL?_ YOU SPEND _ALL. NIGHT. _DOING THAT, BUT YOU STILL FIND IT NECESSARY TO DO IT IN A _FURNITURE STORE???!!!!!" She spoke too fast for the humans around us to hear. I could imagine what they heard; a large, insanely high pitched shriek coming from a tiny girl.

Edward and I exchanged a glance that said one thing: _Uh oh. Run. _


	4. Build A Bear Workshop

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! I haven't updated in forever! I've just had writers block and been busy and…**

**I'm so sorry! **

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**SPARE ME WITH FORGIVING MERCY!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned Twilight, I'd be doing a happy dance right now. But I'm not. So, this is somewhat sad…**

"So, you got a plan?" I muttered to Edward as we sat frozen, naked on the display bed.

"One that doesn't involve streaking through the mall?"

I gulped. "Um, yes. Preferably."

"No."

Rosalie ran into the store just then.

"Rosalie?! Where's Renesmee?" I asked, panicking for a moment. _She better not have LOST my daughter…_

"Relax, Bella, she's with Emmett."

From outside the store I heard Emmett whooping, "Yeah, go Bella! Finally, Edward's getting some! Isn't it better in a public place, brother?" Edward growled slightly, and I clutched his arm tighter.

"Alice, if you would just let-"

"Don't." Her voice was tight and clipped. "Say. Anything."

I winced and curled into Edward. I felt him slide his jeans back on under the blankets, and he helped me into the skirt Alice had stuck me in that morning. Then I shoved my arms through the blouse.

"Ready? Set?" he breathed in my ear.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"RUN!"

We sprang up and bolted out, at a slow pace so the humans wouldn't notice.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as we went.

"Bathroom."

'What??!!"

"No, Bella, I'm hiding in the men's room. You're hiding in Build A Bear Workshop."

"Build A Bear Workshop?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Alice won't step foot in there."

"Are you SERIOUS? I watched her have a fight over a pair of shoes with Konishiki in Japan once, but she won't even go to BUILD A BEAR?"

"That's Alice. Go!" Edward pushed me into Build A Bear and kept on running.

I stood in the middle of the place, shocked. Then I figured, hey, if Alice was scared of the place, maybe I should have a weapon or two.

I wandered to the side wall where all the "deflated" animals were. I picked up a pink monkey with hearts all over it. Hey, he was kind of cute!

Then I went to the stuffing machine. The worker looked a bit shocked.

"Er, hi," she said.

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, can you…stuff this…monkey…thing…please?"

"Sure…"

I guess she was shocked by how old I was (how many nineteen year olds come into Build A Bear?), or maybe by my "vampire beauty", I don't know which, because there wasn't any jumping or spinning or anything that I had seen in here before. She just stuffed the monkey, put a heart in, and gave it to me.

Then I went to buy it some clothes. I found a cute green top with some circles and flowers on it and green shorts to match. I got weird stares the entire time.

I named it Lulu. I decided to give it to Renesmee.

Hey, maybe I should let Renesmee make a Build A Bear!

Not because I had a great time or anything…no, because, um…I wanted to give my daughter a good experience! Yeah, that's it!

I pulled out my cell phone and called Rosalie.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Do you still have Renesmee?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Would you mind bringing her down to Build A Bear?" "Hiding from Alice?"

"Yep."

"Let me guess. You made a Build A Bear as a weapon but had so much fun that you want Renesmee to make one to 'have a good experience'."

"Maybe…"

"We're on our way."

I set Lulu in her little cardboard case next to the counter and waited for Rosalie and Renesmee.

My daughter came bouncing through the doorway, Rosalie following behind.

"Renesmee, do you want to make a Build A Bear?"

We ended up spending five hours in the mall, until Alice found us there. Edward had joined during hour 2, and everyone else during hours 3 and 4. Alice stood outside, cowering, until Jasper took her hand and gently coaxed her inside. The staff eventually kicked us out, saying that we weren't leaving enough bears for anyone else.

Then Edward and I took Renesmee home and had "wonderful, mind-blowing sex" in the privacy of our own home.

Tomorrow we would head down to the college office and finalize everything, including our majors and such.

Gulp.

**If you're wondering who Konishiki is, he's a Sumo Wrestler in Japan. Here's the link for the Exhibit Sumo Wrestlers I found on the internet. Enjoy!**

**.com/images/exhibits/sumo/**

**I'm not too proud of this chapter, I think it's pretty bad, so I'm sorry for making you all suffer.**

**SO, SO, SO SORRY!!**

**Please, I know I've been cruel, but show me mercy and review!**


	5. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
